Las Veinte Preguntas
by the brunette girl
Summary: One-Shot. Porque la ultima pregunta puede ser la mas importante. Todos Humanos


**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS (:**

_  


* * *

_

_¿Qué tienes que es tan difícil de encontrar?_  
_Pienso en ello todo el tiempo_  
_Estoy enganchado, se fríe mi corazón_  
_No puedo sacarte de mi mente_

**_-Your Love Is My Drug- Ke$ha_**

**_Las veinte preguntas_**

**E**n el estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks. Meteorológicamente, es uno de los lugares más lluviosos de todo el país, pero eso no le quitaba el encanto.

Bella Swan era la hija del jefe de policía de aquel pueblo, y ese martes no encontró distracción alguna, entonces decidió salir a caminar por el bosque. Ella era una chica hermosa y educada. Su madre, Reneé, vivía en Phoenix con Phil, su nuevo esposo. Bella, como le gustaba que la llamaran, decidió viajar hasta el pueblo para vivir con su padre. La muchacha consideraba su vida miserable, viviendo los dieciséis años de su vida de manera mediocre. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras sentía como sus botas comenzaban a humedecerse por culpa de los profundos charcos que había por ahí.

Después de tanto caminar, con tropezones de por medio, se sintió desorientada al llegar a una plazoleta. Nunca había visto ese lugar en su vida, por lo que supuso que se encontraba en _Upper Forks_, como le gustaba llamarlo. Ese era el sector donde vivían personas importantes con bastante dinero. Suspiro pesadamente y considero la idea de volver a su casa, pero escucho el sonido de un trueno y supo que una tormenta se avecinaba. Cuando sitio que las primeras gotas de agua comenzaban a caer, trato de buscar refugio dentro en su Anorak. Diviso un kiosco al fondo de la plazoleta y decidió correr hacia allí. Saco su celular dispuesta a marcarle a su padre para que la fuera a recoger, pero el crujido de la madera del piso la hizo sobresaltarse de manera violenta. Volteo cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta que su acompañante era solo un muchacho que también buscaba refugio en aquel kiosco.

Se estaba secando un poco el abrigo que llevaba. Bella lo miro mientras él seguía concentrado haciendo eso. Pero cuando levanto su mirada, se dio cuenta de que él no era solo un chico, el era Edward Cullen. La chica sonrió mientras recordaba todas las tardes que la pasaba jugando con él cuando eran solo unos niños.

Estaba cambiado. Lo único que la hacía recordarlo era el raro color verde de sus ojos. Bella se mordió el labio ante la inquieta mirada del muchacho, entonces se sintió decepcionada. No la recordaba, o eso creía.

– ¿Bella Swan? – Pregunto el joven mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Bella sonrió pero no supo qué hacer. Tal vez parecería raro si lo abrasaba o algo así. Ella solo asintió y lo saludo. Lo que no espero fue el suave abraso que Edward le estaba proporcionando. Después de recuperarse, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de Edward. Su cuerpo era el de un dios. Pudo sentir su dura y bien formada espalda a través de la tela y también sintió los músculos de sus brazos. Después de separarse, Edward le mostro a su acompañante una sonrisa ladina que ella considero perfecta. Compartieron una mirada profunda y calida, Edward se sintió perdido en esos perfectos ojos color chocolate. Sintió un raro cosquilleo en su estomago y se reprendió a sí mismo por estar pensando en ella tanto.

Edward aún recordaba cada momento que había pasado con ella. Después de que la pequeña niña del cabello caoba partió a Phoenix, acepto que la quería mucho. Incluso le había robado un beso mientras ella tomaba su siesta. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y sintió su violento sonrojo. Bella lo noto, y sin poder evitarlo, su rostro también tomo un tono carmesí.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Bella, de forma casual. Edward sonrió, no sabía que mas hacer en ese momento.

–Bien, me he dedicado solo al instituto– fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir– ¿y a ti? ¿Cómo te ha ido en Phoenix?

Después de estar hablando un poco de las formalidades, Bella decidió llamar a su padre, pero en ese momento su celular resolvió apagarse. Bella bufo y dirigió su mirada hasta Edward.

-No puedo llamara a casa- susurro.-Me temo que estaré aquí hasta que la lluvia pase.

-Eso es bueno, podemos seguir hablando otro rato- Bella le sonrió sinceramente al joven que estaba en frente suyo. Reconoció que Edward, aunque hubiera cambiado físicamente y ahora fuera el chico perfecto, su personalidad era tal y como la recordaba. Detallista, bromista, tierno y protector. Aunque ahora su humor tenía en toque picante, y eso le gustaba.

Parecía que hubieran pasado horas pero la lluvia no cesaba. Edward y Bella, después de estar horas hablando cosas sin importancia, estaban en una posición bastante cómoda. Edward tenía las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recargada en la pequeña pared del kiosco. Acariciaba el cabello de Bella, que tenía la cabeza acomodada en las piernas de él. Parecía como si hubieran devuelto el tiempo y volvían a ser los niños traviesos de hace diez años

Bella sabía que desde ese momento, ellos serian tan inseparables como cuando eran niños, pues los dos se sentían tan bien con la compañía de otro que sería difícil dejar de hablarse.

Las horas seguían pasando y se dieron cuenta de que el atardecer se iba acercando. Edward y bella reían con todos los recuerdos de su niñez. No podían evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Edward menciono aquella vez que Bella cayó en un charco lleno de lodo, ensuciando su pomposo vestido rosado.

-¿Cómo está tu hermanita?- pregunto Bella recordando a la bebe que Esme había tenido antes de que Bella se fuera.

-Sophie cree que por tener doce años ya puede tener novio- Bella rio por los celos de hermano mayor, y luego le dio un suave manotazo en el brazo.

-tiene derecho, ¿no me digas que tu nunca has tenido una novia?- Pregunto inocentemente. El rostro de Edward se torno rojo ante el comentario y trato de ocultarlo bajando su rostro y sonriendo.

-No, no he tenido ninguna Bells- en ese momento, abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y lo miro incrédula- pero eso no quiere decir que tenga mis pretendientes.

-Que modesto- se burlo- aunque no creo eso de que no hayas tenido novia. Solo mírate, eres…-cerro su boca antes de que pudiera decir cualquier tontería y ponerse en ridículo.

-¿Qué?- musito Edward mientras una sonrisa divertida surcaba sus labios. Bella se sonrojo como siempre y negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué? ¡Bella, dime!

-¡juguemos!- propuso ella para evitar esas preguntas.

-Bella, no me evadas-

-Juguemos-repitió- aun no se muchas cosas de ti. Serán veinte preguntas- Lo comenzó a mirar haciendo un puchero, a lo que Edward respondió con una sonrisa.

Sintió que por fin podía ser el mismo, el Edward Cullen que no se escondía debajo de una coraza de arrogancia y egocentrismo. Solo el Edward que amaba a su familia, la música y a su hermosa Bella.

Edward estaba enamorado de ella desde que la había conocido, aunque cuando solo era un niño era obvio que no se iba a dar cuenta. El tiempo pasó y Edward trato de buscar una chica que lo hiciera feliz, pero siempre que intentaba con una, la imagen de Bella aparecía en su mente y lo hacía alejarse. Todo había cambiado cuando conoció a Tanya Denali. Edward creyó haberse enamorado de ella, una chica de un espectacular cabello rubio rojizo, ojos azules profundo y tan esbelta que una modelo la envidiaría. Solo que esta chica era una 'plástica'. Edward cayó en su juego y la falsa faceta egoísta salió a flote. Cuando Edward recapacito, la dejo de lado, convenciéndose aun más que solo Bella era la chica perfecta, aunque no sabía cómo estaría en ese momento.

El muchacho sonrió ante la oportunidad de conocer las cosas más insignificantes de Bella, entonces acepto el juego.

-Comienza.- susurro Edward, y el rostro de Bella se ilumino.

-¿Color favorito?- comenzó ella. El miro sus ojos y supo su respuesta.

-El café- respondió, simple.

-¿Café?-canturreo.

-Acabas de gastar una pregunta.-rio

-¡Eso no vale!-

-Claro que sí. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-El verde-Edward lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Sigue.

-¿Playa o lluvia?-El sonrió ante su pregunta.

-Definitivamente lluvia, ¿Tu qué piensas?

-Me gusta más la playa

-Que opuestos, eso me agrada. Sigue.

-¿Románticas o de acción?

-Sonara cursi, pero prefiero las románticas a ver a un motón de retardados matar gente- Bella soltó una risita que intento acallar poniéndose la mano en su boca-¿Comida favorita?

-La italiana. Es mi debilidad

-¿Saldrías conmigo a _La Bella Italia_ este viernes?-

-Suena bien.- Sonrió- Te quedan dieciséis preguntas, aprovéchalas- El le guiño el ojo y Bella se sonrojo todo lo que su rostro aguantaba. Pensó muy bien su siguiente pregunta y luego disparo.- ¿Debussy o Muse?

-Definitivamente Debussy-

-Buena elección.

-¿Animal favorito?

-Diría que el león, es hermoso, ¿El tuyo?

-Tengo una obsesión por las ovejas desde hace algunos días.

-¿Ovejas?

-Otra pregunta desperdiciada, te veo mal Bells- El chico rio y ella de pego en su hombro- ¡Ouch!

Bella sonrió, se sentía bien junto a Él. Otra hora paso, pero fue más amena. Estaban por terminar su juego, y el celular de Bella sonó.

-_Demonios, hija, ¿Dónde estás?-_ dijo un Charlie bastante enojado. Bella miro a su alrededor y recordó su ubicación

-Estoy en _Upper Forks- _Respondió la chica mientras Edward la miraba con burla

-_Oh, ya te vi_- Se incorporo inmediatamente, mirando a todos lados, esperando que Charlie no la hubiera visto recostada en las piernas de Edward- _Ven acá_- Charlie había prendido las sirenas de su patrulla solo por unos segundos para que Bella lo ubicara. Colgó el celular y dejo un beso en la mejilla de su amigo, y antes de salir del Kiosco, Edward hablo.

-Bells, espero poderte ver en el instituto- Ella le sonrió y asintió.

-Estaré allí, no lo dudes- dio otro paso pero Bella volvió a hablar.

-Me queda una última pregunta- le guiño el ojo- me la debes.

Bella le lanzo un beso al aire y el fingió atraparlo, deseando que algún día fuera real y sobre sus labios. Charlie parecía estar a punto de estallar, pero respiro profundo antes de que Bella entrara en el carro patrulla.

Al llegar a casa, la joven Swan se estiro en su cama con una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios. Saco su álbum de fotos del cajón de su escritorio, y comenzó a mirar las fotografías que habían en el. Nunca se había dedicado a observar aquel álbum, que su madre había hecho mientras vivían en Forks. La mayoría eran de cuando Bella era solo un bebe, pero luego observaron algunas que le llamaron la atención. Sonreía radiante mientras observaba al chico de los ojos verdes. Había varias fotografías donde estaban ella y Edward, sonriéndose el uno al otro, tomados de la mano. Jugando y riendo, dos niños completamente felices.

Bella concilio el sueño mientras observaba con dulzura aquellas fotos. Tal vez haya sido una de las mejores épocas de su vida

_Tal vez_

_

* * *

_El sonido de su celular la despertó de su sueño, avisándole que tenía que prepararse para irse al instituto. Se puso la camisa más bonita que encontró en su armario. La acompaño con un abrigo y unos Jeans oscuros. Calzo sus Converse negras y fue a la cocina a tomar su desayuno. Charlie no estaba, entonces decidió no cocinar ese día. Saco un bol donde sirvió cereal con leche, se sentó junto a la ventana de la cocina y observado que el día estaba un poco soleado. Al terminar, lavo el bol y lo volvió a meterlo en la alacena, pero antes de salir de aquella cocina amarilla, vio una notita sobre la mesa del teléfono.

"_Llegare tarde, estaré con Billy Black, en La Push" _ Había escrito Charlie con mala caligrafía.

Bella tomo su maleta y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, se fijo en el arreglo floral que había a sus pies. Bella recogió aquella hermosa canasta oscura con orquídeas dentro de ella. Sonrió y fue rápidamente hasta su cuarto, dejándolo en la mesa de noche. Tomo la tarjeta y la abrió, sonriendo al ver el "_Bells_" con el que iniciaba. Solo Edward la podía llamar así.

"_Bells:_

_Sé que es un poco pronto para esto, pero siento que este es el momento indicado para hacerlo. Sé que soy demasiado cobarde como para no decírtelo cuando estés enfrente de mí pero estoy seguro de que me quedare embobado mirando tus ojos que ni voy a poder decir tu nombre completo. _

_Solo quiero formularte mi última pregunta, y espero que me contestes cuando salgas del instituto, en el Kiosco del parque de 'Upper Forks'._

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

Bella quedo quieta en su lugar, releyendo el pequeño texto para convencerse de que no estaba leyendo mal. Una radiante sonrisa se formo por su rostro y salió corriendo a su Chevy, rumbo al instituto.

Al llegar, puso sus ojos y oídos atentos para reaccionar a cualquier cercanía de Edward. Lo malo es que ya estaban a la sexta hora y lo había visto por ningún lugar. Salió del salón de Español rumbo hacia la cafetería. Abrió las puertas y el ruido le molesto, de mala gana fue a hacer fila para comprar su almuerzo cogiendo solo una manzana y una botella de agua.

Malhumorada se dirigió a una mesa, pero choco con algo que la hizo caer al piso. Estuvo a punto de lanzar miles de insultos al idiota que había mojado su camisa con el agua en botella, pero se cayó al ver los orbes esmeraldas de Edward. Una sonrisa remplazo a su ceño fruncido, y si molestarse en levantarse, atrajo a Edward a su boca.

Compartieron uno de los momentos más íntimos, aunque toda la cafetería estuviera mirando aquella escena. Estaban encerrados en una burbuja donde solo existían los dos, nadie los miraba, nadie podía decirles nada. Solo Edward y Bella. Se separaron por el temblor de Bella que agua fría sobre su blusa causaba. Rieron y sonrieron.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto Edward sonriendo nervioso.

-No puedo esperar después del instituto.

-¿Y eso significa…?

-Que si

-¿Si?- Edward miro con una gran sonrisa a su novia.

Ella asintió, y lo volvió a besar, demostrándole todo su amor, y al mismo tiempo haciendo aquella promesa que seguro cumpliría

_Juntos por siempre_

**Fin :)**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias por leer.**

Este es un One-Shot que llevaba haciendo desde hace rato y hasta el sabado se me ocurrio terminarlo, y aqui esta ;D

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Review?**

**Besos, Morita  
**


End file.
